


i find you when i need you most

by sevensevan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, lena knows™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: Prompt fill for anon: Lena comforts Kara after a bad day.





	i find you when i need you most

**Author's Note:**

> in between working on my faberry project, i took the time to fill a prompt for supercorp. full prompt from anon: so on the show there are a lot of scenes where Kara comforts Lena and I love them but I was wondering if you could write something where Lena comforts Kara after a bad day. enjoy, guys.

Kara doesn’t say anything when she lands on Lena’s balcony, and Lena instantly knows that something is wrong. She leaves her heels under her desk (it’s late; the only people still working are Lena and Jess, and Lena has long since dropped her professional facade around her secretary) and slides out the door, joining Kara at the railing.

“Hello,” Lena murmurs softly. Kara doesn’t respond, and Lena feels an uncomfortable clenching in her chest. Kara is an emotive, expressive person, and the carefully schooled blankness on her face makes Lena want to do something, anything, to return Kara’s usual smile to her face. “What’s wrong?” she asks, turning sideways and leaning against the railing. Her lack of shoes combined with the heels on Kara’s boots accentuates their height difference, forcing Lena to look up at Kara.

“Nothing,” Kara says, finally turning to look at her. She tries for a smile, but it falls flat, lacking her usual warm glow. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come here.” She steps forward, as if to fly away, but Lena catches her upper arm.

“Come inside,” she says. Her tone is calm, but it isn’t a request. Kara hesitates.

“I don’t–” she begins.

“ _ Come inside _ ,” Lena repeats, more firmly this time, and Kara acquiesces. Lena pulls Kara into her office by her arm, ignoring the way her heart flutters at the muscles beneath her fingertips. Kara needs her. Now isn’t the time to work through her wildly inappropriate, wholly irrepressible,  _ distinctly _ un-platonic feelings for her best friend.

“Sit,” Lena says, pointing at the couch. Kara obeys. Lena hesitates before sitting down beside her. There’s something heartbreaking and incongruous about Supergirl sitting on her couch, shoulders hunched, looking small and scared and  _ exhausted _ . Lena shakes it off and sits down sideways beside Kara, leaning one arm on the back of the couch.

“What happened?” she asks, firmly but not unkindly. Kara absently rubs the fabric of her cape between her fingertips.

“Nothing,” she mumbles.

“ _ Kara _ .” Kara sighs, letting her cape drop and tilting her head back until it rests against the back of the couch, staring at the ceiling. Lena wonders if she’s staring through it.

(It’s strange, thinking that way. Maybe it’s because the woman on her couch right now is so much more  _ Kara _ than Supergirl. Lena still has a hard time trying to think of them as the same person occasionally. Kara is warm and kind and clumsy and gentle and overwhelmingly  _ human _ , and Supergirl...well, most of the time, Supergirl scares her. Partly with her power, but mostly because she’s so selflessly  _ brave _ , without a thought for her own life.

Sometimes Lena can’t help but wonder which one is real.)

“A man died today,” Kara says, still gazing upwards. “In a fire. I was too slow, and he died. The ambulance people said he inhaled too much smoke.”

“Kara, that’s not your fault,” Lena says as gently as she can manage. Kara finally looks at her, looks her in the eye for the first time that evening.

“I should’ve been faster,” she says. Lena shakes her head.

“Do you know how many people are alive right now because of you?” she asks. Kara turns away. “I’m one of them. Kara…” She reaches out hesitantly, hand stopping in midair for a moment before her fingertips come to rest on the underside of Kara’s jawline. She turns Kara’s face back to her, and the fact that Kara lets her makes Lena’s heart twist.

“You’re a hero,” Lena says, keeping her eyes locked on Kara’s. “But you are also a person. You are not perfect. Don’t lose sight of that.” Kara looks down. The terrifying blankness on her face is gone, replaced with grief and guilt; but for a moment, Lena thinks she sees hope somewhere in Kara’s eyes.

“Thank you,” Kara says, and Lena can’t resist: she strokes her thumb gently across Kara’s cheek and admires the slight blush it leaves in its wake.

“Do you want to stay here for awhile?” Lena offers, lowering her hand. Kara shakes her head and stands from the couch.

“ _ You _ need to go get some sleep,” she orders, pointing an accusatory finger at Lena. “You work too much. Go home.” Lena doesn’t even try to stop her fond smile.

“I will,” she promises. Kara steps over to the door. “Good night, Kara.”

“Good night, Lena,” Kara responds before she steps out onto the balcony and shoots off into the night.

Lena allows herself thirty seconds of imagining what it would be like if she had kissed Kara before she left, before she drags herself up from the couch and walks over to her desk to retrieve her heels, deciding to make good on her promise and actually go home tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! i'm on tumblr @daisys-quake and @thoughts-into-ink, and my fic requests are always open. this is my first foray into the supercorp fandom, so any feedback/constructive criticism is welcomed :)


End file.
